callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Beast from Beyond
The Beast from Beyond is the fifth and final Zombies map in Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare and part of the Retribution map pack, released on PS4 on September 12, 2017.http://charlieintel.com/2017/09/05/iw-dlc4-announced/ Overview The Beast from the Beyond is set at two distinguishing locations. The first is located within the film, at an abandoned military facility on a distant planet far in the future. The second is set within Wyler's theater and its surrounding alleyways in the ruined New York City in the present time. Unlike the other maps, the Zombies will not begin to spawn until N31L's head has been installed into the mainframe. Until that is achieved, the players will be attacked by the Cryptids. The player is also given the OSA as the starting weapon instead of the Kendall 44. Spawn Room The players spawn together on a raised platform. The room features the Oni and Stallion .44 on the wall, both costing 750 points. There are two doors in the room that branch off to different paths. The door to the left of Up 'N Atoms, which costs 750 points, will bring the player to the Water Treatment plant. The other door, which is near the computer terminal that the player inserts N31L's head into, also costs 750 points and brings the player through the Mess Hall and into a hallway that has more doors. A portal to Wyler's theater can be found directly above the Magic Wheel in the room, which is to the right of the Oni. Mess Hall / Hallway The Mess Hall is relatively small room of the map. The room has an Erad wallbuy on a table for 1250 points and the Firdge Lure Trap, which costs 750 points to activate. A non-rebuildable window can be found to the right of the trap and directly across from the window is an open doorway to the Hallway. Inside the Hallway is a Magic Wheel location, the Proteus, which is available for 1250 points, the door to the Cargo Bay, which also costs for 1250 points and a door that leads outside for 2000 points. A staircase next to the Proteus takes the player up a level and leads to a doorway that heads to the Ops Center. Above the Magic Wheel in the Hallway to the right is a fuse box, which when shot or meleed, will reveal two uncharged Alien Fuses. Water Treatment The Water Treatment plant is a room that has the whole floor covered with a small layer of water. Because of this, the player cannot slide or go into prone while standing in the water. On the wall in the room is a Karma-45 wallbuy and the Electrocution Trap for 750 points, with the switches being found inside the room and in the hallway connecting the spawn room to the plant. To the right of the activation switch on the staircase inside the room is a 1000 point door that leads to the Medical Bay. Medical Bay Weapons Achievements/Trophies Intro Cutscene Transcript Outro Cutscenes Transcripts Gallery TheBeastFromBeyond Promo Retribution DLC Zombies IW.png The Beast from Beyond Title Card IW.png The Beast from Beyond Actors IW.png The Beast from Beyond View 1 IW.png The Beast from Beyond View 2 IW.png The Beast from Beyond View 3 IW.png The Beast from Beyond View 4 IW.png Videos Official Call of Duty® Infinite Warfare - The Beast from Beyond Trailer References Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Zombies Maps